Corin Prudnik
Charakterystyka Wygląd Corin jest atletycznej budowy ciała, średniego wzrostu mężczyzną. Posiada zielono - szare oczy, średniej długości luźno ułożone szatynowe włosy, delikatnie opadające z obu profili na twarz, oraz widoczny przedziałek przez środek głowy. Ma dwie charakterystyczne blizny na twarzy, jedna przechodzi z pod prawego oka przez nos, czoło i kończy się na lewej skroni, druga blizna widoczna jest na górnej wardze po prawej stronie. Corin zazwyczaj ma jednodniowy zarost na twarzy, chociaż jego wygląd może się zmieniać w zależności od przybranego aliasu. Wygląd Corina zmienia się wraz z progresem kampanii. Osobowość Corin jest pragmatykiem, w trudnych sytuacjach i pod presją stara się trzeźwo myśleć i dokonywać jak najbardziej racjonalnych wyborów. Jednak z drugiej strony jest cyniczny, sarkastyczny i ironiczny, lubi dużo szydzić z innych. Zachowanie Corina zmienia się kiedy zostaje naznaczony Pieczęcią Pierwotnego Zła wraz z swoimi towarzyszami po zabiciu Plugawiciela na Skisłym Bagnie. Po prawej stronie jego szyi pojawia się piętno, które w zetknięciu z Pierwotnym Złem zaczyna krwawić i pulsować obficie. Corin poznaje swoje alter ego, które mieszka w jego pieczęci, są w stanie porozumiewać się ze sobą. Corin w traumatycznych momentach traci nad sobą kontrolę, przez co zachowuje się jak dzika bestia, jest znacznie szybszy i silniejszy. Corin po śmierci Geanta zaczyna powoli się zmieniać, staje się bardziej oschły i zimnokrwisty. Kiedy ginie znaczna część jego towarzyszy na jego rękach, Corin zaczyna popadać w traumę, jego włosy na czubku głowy zaczynają zmieniać barwę na śnieżno białą. Po śmierci Geanta, Aris, Likaji, Deacona, Vanilly, Corin powoli zaczyna tracić swoje człowieczeństwo. Corin jako kapitan drużyny uważa iż to jego wina że drużyna straciła tylu członków. Pod koniec 3 sezonu połowa włosów na jego głowie staje się mleczno - biała. Corin pochodzący z małej wioski Prudnik, znajdującej się w Krakozji. Urodził się 1185 r. w biednej rodzinie, jego ojciec był pijakiem, a matka pomywaczką w lokalnej tawernie. Los nigdy się do nich nie uśmiechał, Corin miał wiele przyrodniego rodzeństwa. Corin nigdy nie był przywiązany do swojego rodzeństwa które rozbiegło się po świecie, jego ojciec Wacław, nałogowy alkoholik, odkąd Corin pamięta to całe życie pił i tracił pieniądze w tawernach na hazardzie. Wacław pijany i bez grosza przy duszy wracał do domu i wszczynał awantury, bił swoją żonę Ludmiłę i dzieci. Najbardziej dostawało się Corinowi gdyż jako jedyny mu się przeciwstawiał. Corin uważał go za największego głupca i nienawidził go całym swoim sercem. Matkę Ludmiłę Corin darzył za to uczuciem, lecz uważał że powinna się przeciwstawić Ojcu i powinni razem uciec z młodszym rodzeństwem. Biografia Przeszłość Matka Corin kiedy miał 11 lat, jego rodzice zginęli w tragicznych okolicznościach, matka wracająca nocą z tawerny do domu została zaatakowana przez watahę wilków które kręciły się niedaleko wioski od kilku dni, z tego co ludzie i wójt Prudnika sądzili to wataha zaszła ją i odcięła drogę ucieczki, musiała uciekać w stronę lasu. Na drugi dzień miejscowi i myśliwi znaleźli jej rozszarpane ciało kilkanaście jardów w głąb lasu. Myśliwi po oględzinach uznali że zachowanie wilków było dziwne, żadna wataha nie zbliża się tak na taką odległość do zamieszkałych miejsc, oraz ciało było mocno rozszarpane, lecz nie było na nim śladów wskazujących na to że wilki się nim chciały pożywić, tak jakby zrobiły to dla zabawy. Myśliwi i mieszczanie później już nigdy nie wpadli na trop żadnej watahy wilków. Ludmiła jeszcze tego samego dnia została pochowana na małym wiejskim cmentarzyku w Prudniku. Corin wraz z młodszą siostrą Nataszą i starszym przyrodnim bratem Yurym, podebrali ojcu ostatnie pieniądze wygrane na hazardzie, które miał najprawdopodobniej na alkohol, oraz jej własne oszczędności na kwiaty i świeczki na pochówek. Reszta rodziny nie przejęła się zbytnio śmiercią matki, ubolewali jedynie nad brakiem jedynego źródła zarobku na życie. Ojciec Ojciec Corina który wrócił wieczorem pijany do domu, pobił całą trójkę dzieci dowiadując się od Dimitriego i Casimira iż ukradli mu pieniądze. To właśnie Corin w tym momencie stracił swoją równowagę, tym jak ojciec przez całe życie traktował własną rodzinę, jak nie uronił ani jednej łzy dowiadując się o śmierci żony. Kiedy Wacław pobił Yurego z takim okrucieństwem że ten się już nie ruszał, złapał 6 letnią Nataszę i zaczął ją bić. Corin wpadł w szał chwycił za stary nóż kuchenny i wbił go prosto ojcu w dół podkolanowy, uszkadzając rzepkę w kolanie. Ojciec z rykiem upadł na ziemię, a Corin chwycił Nataszę i uciekł z nią z domu. Pobiegli szybko w stronę północnego traktu, gdzie przejeżdżały czasami wozy kupieckie które kierowały się w stronę Bałtyszu. Corin wziął na ręce Nataszę wrzucił ją na wóz i powiedział że musi wrócić po Yurego i razem ja dogonią. Kiedy Corin szybko wrócił do domu spostrzegł że ojca już w ni nie ma Podbiegł do leżącego na ziemi brata, który był w takiej samej pozycji, niestety Yury już nie oddychał, prawdopodobnie ociec rzucił nim tak mocno o ziemię że rozbił mu przy tym głowę, co doprowadziło do wylewu i śmierci. Corin rozpaczający nad tym co się stało postanowił dogonić wóź, wrócił na trakt żeby dogonić siostrę Nataszę, lecz po drodze trafił na trzy rozwidlenia, na każdym z nich były ślady wozu w śniegu. Corin niestety nie dostrzegł też światła wozu z oddali przez gęsty las, wiedząc ze to niebezpieczna okolica w której wczoraj zginęła jego matka. Corin wrócił do wioski i ukrył się w stodole sąsiadów. Noc była ciemna i zimna, Corin nie przespał nawet 5 minut, nie mógł zmrużyć oczu. Nazajutrz Wacław wracający z szynku tak bardzo pijany i z otwartą raną w nodze, utykając do domu. Duże ilości alkoholu które wypił, krew którą stracił przez ten czas, problemy z normalnym poruszaniem się oraz i sroga zima, skumulowały się i spowodowały iż stracił równowagę na zboczu jaru i wpadł do rzeki. Wacław rozbijając cienką warstwę lodu zanurzył się w wodzie, wypłynął na powierzchnię z trudem ale lód którego chciał się chwycić był zbyt kruchy. Po kilkunastu minutach stracił siły i zamarzł w rzece. Corin po nieprzespanej nocy rano wyszedł z szopy aby zabrać jakieś rzeczy z domu i pochować brata, docierając do domu zauważył sołtysa i wieśniaków zabierających ciało Yuryego, słysząc rozmowę nieopodal stojących wieśniaków Corin usłyszał że wyciągnęli zwłoki Wacława z rzeki, reszta rodzeństwa prawdopodobnie uciekła, Corina już nic nie trzymało w tym miejscu, musiał się ukrywać bo w końcu miał 11 lat, najprawdopodobniej został by wysłany do sierocińca. Corin bardzo martwił się o Nataszę która miała tylko 6 lat, ale nie wiedział gdzie się teraz znajduje. Corin postanowił ukraść kilka przydatnych rzeczy z sąsiedzkich gospodarstw oraz ukradł trochę jedzenia i picia z tawerny. Jedyna bliska osoba o której wiedział gdzie się znajduje był jego wujek Boris brat jego ojca, na szczęście Boris był w ogóle innym człowiekiem w przeszłości chciał pomóc Wacławowi i Ludmile, ale agresja i butność brata mu to nie umożliwiła. Boris również był biedną osobą lecz w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata umiał wkręcić się w biznes i przy tym urobić trochę złota, do tego nie posiadał żadnego nałogu. Corin wiedział że jego wujek Boris znajduje się w stolicy Krakozji, Wawlarze. Droga z Prudnika do Wawlaru nie jest niebezpieczna ale dla 11 latka to było wyzwanie. Corin ruszył sam w drogę po kilkunastu godzinach zastał na uboczu traktu tabor bardów zmierzających z Bałtyszu na Wawlar jako przedostatni z ich punktów koncertowych, zgodzili się aby przyłączył się do nich w zamian za wyczyszczenie kół wozów z błota, Corin się zgodził gdyż nie miał innego wyboru, zabrał się za czyszczenie kół wozów z błota i śniegu. Pod wieczór ruszyli w drogę na Wawlar, podczas podróży Corin dowiedział się wiele rzeczy od barów którzy opowiadali sobie historie jadąc taborami, dowiedział się że praktycznie każdy z nich pochodzi z innego zakątku świata, Żubrówki, Magristranu, Grezowii, Bałtyszu oraz Królestwa Zjednoczonej Brugii, słyszał o wielu szkołach szkolących bardów, oraz o różnych dziwnych instrumentach takich jak akordeon czy "hurdy-gurdy" słyszał również o śmiesznie nazywających się Chujowickich bardach z Brugii oraz opowieści o bardzie który nie umiał grać, także dowiedział się że wiek temu na Wawlarze panował zły Hrabia Jaroslav von Kaczorus zwany przez mieszczan także Małym-Wielkim Tyranem. Jechali tak mijały godziny, po kilku dniach przed południem dojechali do Wawlaru. Corin podziękował bardom za podwózkę i poszedł w swoją stronę szukając swego wuja w miasteczku, nie wiedział gdzie mieszka ani gdzie pracuje więc zaczął chodzić po karczmach i pytać o niego lecz nikt nic nie wiedział. Zbliżał się już wieczór a Corin nie miał gdzie przenocować postanowił że za resztki miedziaków które ma kupi sobie najtańszą izbę noclegową w karczmie i się prześpi, tak też zrobił udał się do karczmy i kupił najtańszą izbę za ostanie monety które miał, była to izba wieloosobowa spało tam wielu podróżników jak i oprychów, biedaków itd. Corin położył się spać w samy rogu gdyż czuł się tam najbezpieczniej, zmrużył oczy i zasnął, ale w pewnym momencie zbudziły go szepty i rozmowy dobiegające gdzieś z izby, ujrzał tam dwie dziwnie ubrane osoby, miały na sobie kaptury i ich twarze były częściowo przysłonięte chustami, Corinowi nie dawało to spokoju i postanowił podsłuchać o czym szepczą dwie dziwnie ubrane osoby. Z samego początku nie mógł nic usłyszeć, ale kiedy zakradł się bliżej i ukrył pomiędzy śpiącymi, zaczął słyszeć rozmowę dokładniej: * (1)Słyszałeś że mają zamiar wybić czopa i zrobić czyszczenie w kanałach? * (2)Taaa... też mnie doszły słuchy od "Asa", podobno to bujda aby potrzymać swołocz w ryzach. * (1)Skoro on tak mówi to tak pewnie jest, nie mam zamiaru iść do domku gościnnego ani stąd spierdalać. * (2)Gdyby to się okazało prawdą to nie miałbyś wyboru bracie. * (2)Pamiętaj że mamy jutro sprawę do załatwienia na mieście nie możemy tego zatańczyć, Gildia na nas liczy. * (2)Jutro o brzasku idź do Bani na zlewisko, potrzebny jest nam do tej akcji "Cichobieg". * (1)Dobra no to widzimy na brudzeniu w blasku czerwonych róż i zaczynamy? * (2)Dokładnie, nie zapomnij zabrać swojego suchego prowiantu i tego cacka które stworzył "Fozzy". * (1)Pewnie trzymaj się "Bystrooki" puk-puk. * (2)Mam tylko nadzieję że nie będzie jutro za dużo nocnych świń do zobaczenia "Szczęściarz" puk-puk. Po skończonej rozmowie mężczyźni wyszli z karczmy. Corin sfatygowany tą rozmową której nie za bardzo rozumiał, wrócił na miejsce i zaczął zastanawiać się o czym oni tak w ogóle rozmawiali, po jakimś czasie zasnął ze zmęczenia. Corin spał aż do południa, obudził go gwar schodzących się już ludzi do karczmy, w izbie nie było już nikogo oprócz jego, wstał i podszedł do szynkwasu żeby kupić coś do jedzenia, ale przecież wydał ostatnie pieniądze na nocleg, niestety nie udało mu się ubłagać karczmarza o kromkę chleba i szklankę wody, więc ruszył na miasto szukać dalej, cały czas w głowie miał rozmowę dwóch mężczyzn z karczmy. Chodząc tak sobie uliczkami Wawlaru trafił na niewielki targ wiejski, zauważył że jeden z handlarzy sprzedaje owoce, Corinowi rzuciły się w oczy soczyste zielone jabłka, chciał ubłagać handlarza o chociaż jedno ale ten go spławił pogardliwym spojrzeniem, Corinowi się to nie spodobało jak został potraktowany, zaczaił się z bezpiecznej odległości i czekał aż handlarz zajmie się klientem, po chwili ujrzał okazję i zakradł się do koszy z jabłkami wyciągnął jedno, próbując je schować do kieszeni, jeden z klientów krzyknął: - Złodziej! Handlarz energicznie się odwrócił w stronę Corina i krzyknął: - Ty mały parszywy złodzieju, to moje jabłka! Corin rzucił się w ucieczkę a handlarz wezwał patrol straży który robił obchód po targu, strażnicy natychmiast pobiegli za małym złodziejaszkiem, mimo iż Corin był zwinniejszy to robił znacznie mniejsze kroki i do tego nie znał okolicy, strażnicy powoli nadrabiali dystans do niego. Corin postanowił wbiec w małą uliczkę a następnie wskoczył do jakiegoś domu przez otwarte okno na parterze, w środku lokator grzebiąc w jakiś księgach i się do nich chichrając nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, Corin wbiegł schodami na górę, straż wyważyła jednym porządnym uderzeniem drzwi i pobiegła na górę, lokator nawet nie drgnął tylko szczerzył swoje szpiczaste demoniczne zęby do księgi i masował się po rogu. Corin wbiegł po drabinie na dach, straż tuż za nim, na dachu zauważył że to ślepy zaułek i nie da rady przeskoczyć na inny dach gdyż jest za daleko, kiedy strażnicy wyszli za nim otoczyli go mówiąc: - (1)Mamy cię mały gnojku, to koniec drogi. - (2)Lepiej nic nie kombinuj mały złodziejaszku bo utnę ci łapska. - (Corin)J-j-ja tylko chciałem coś zjeść, jestem bardzo głodny i ni... - (1)Zamknij mordę mały bękarcie nie nabierzesz nas na takie historyjki! - (2)Wiemy że jesteś jednym z tych gówniarzy na posyłki Gildii. - (1)Teraz ładnie pójdziesz z nami i wszystko wyśpiewasz nam. - (Corin)ale ja nie wiem o jakiej Gidli wy mówicie w ogó... - (1) Dość tego gnoju, idziesz z nami albo zarzniemy cię jak tego poprzedniego. Jeden ze strażników wyciągnął miecz i ruszył w stronę Corina, ten z przeżarzenia wyciągnął jabłko i rzucił je prosto w strażnika który dostał nim w twarz mocno, jucha poleciała mu z nosa od razu. - (1)Aaaargh ty mały skurwysynu zabiję cię! Strażnik rzucił się na Corina z mieczem, ale w momencie susa w jego stronę dostaje znikąd sztyletami, jeden rozcina mu szyję z lewej strony, a drugi wbija mu się w udo, strażnik upada na kolano, drugi strażnik od razu wyciąga broń i rozgląda się energicznie w każdym kierunku ale zanim zdąża cokolwiek zrobić dostaje bełtem w pierś i pada bezwładnie plecami na ziemię, z jednego z dachów przeskakuje mężczyzna ubrany bardzo podobnie jak tych dwóch których Corin widział nocą w karczmie, mężczyzna długim skokiem przeskakuje na dach gdzie znajduje się Corin i strażnicy, a następnie szybkim susem staje pomiędzy strażnikiem a Corinem. Strażnik trzymając się za szyję i próbując wyjąć z uda sztylet mówi w ich stronę: * (2)Aaah.. wiedziałem że należysz do Gildii. * (2)Przeklęci złodzieje! Niech pochłonie was pi.. W momencie wypowiadania tych słów mężczyzna w kapturze podbiega do strażnika i przebija mu pierś rapierem. Drugi strażnik upada na ziemię, mężczyzna wyciera krew na swojej broni o ubrania strażnika, wyciąga sztylet z jego uda, a z drugiego wyrywa bełta z piersi, obaj strażnicy wydają się już martwi. Mężczyzna chowa uzbrojenie i odwraca się w stronę Corina, przerażony chłopiec myśli że teraz pora na niego, cały się trzęsie. Mężczyzna patrzy na Corina jego twarz zasłania bardzo dobrze dopasowana chusta i zwraca się do niego: * (Mężczyzna)A myślałem już że cała rodzina przepadła w 2 dni, bałem się że spotkał was podobny los co rodziców, a jednak mój ulubiony bratanek przychodzi sam do mnie. * (Mężczyzna)Co się stało Corinie gdzie zgubiłeś resztę rodzeństwa, mam nadzieję że są cali? Mężczyzna ściąga kaptur i opuszcza chustę z twarzy, Corin w oka mgnieniu rozpoznaje go jako swojego wujka Borisa * (Corin)Wujek, co ty tutaj robisz myślałem że pracujesz jako jak przemytnik? * (Boris)Aaaa tam swego czasu tak ale to kilkanaście lat temu, nudna robota, no i mało złota a duże ryzyko. * (Corin)A ta nowa to nie duże ryzyko? * (Boris)Taaa, ale złoto jest w niej wszędzie, a no i nudy nie ma. * (Boris)Bardzo mi przykro z powodu Ludmiły, wiem jakim chujem był mój brat ma za swoje. * (Corin)Skąd wiesz co się stało? * (Boris)Kruk przyniósł mi wiadomość w Prudniku też mamy swojego człowieka. * (Boris)Gdzie reszta gromady? * (Corin)Yury nie żyje... reszta uciekła, a Nataszę wrzuciłem na wóz przecedzający koło wioski, ale nie wiem w którą stronę pojechał ani gdzie dokładnie... * (Boris)Mam nadzieję że ktoś ją znajdzie i się zaopiekuje, Yury był dobrym chłopakiem nie to co reszta, żałuję że mnie tam nie było, nie mogłem nic zrobić... * (Corin)To nie twoja wina wujku. * (Boris)Wygląda na to że to ja jestem teraz twoją niańką, widziałem jak sprawnie zwędzasz to jabłko i jak umiejętnie uciekasz, i ten rzut prosto w nos, gdyby to był sztylet to byś go zabił. * (Boris)Wiesz co widzę w tobie ogromny potencjał, jeszcze dzisiaj zaprowadzę cię do "Asa" przejdziesz długotrwałe szkolenie i zostaniesz członkiem, bo przecież i tak nie masz innego wyboru, nie masz do gdzie uciec, aj ja nie mogę cię cały czas pilnować chłopcze, od dzisiaj jesteś już dorosły i odpowiadasz za swoje czyny, to jak piszesz się? * (Corin)Sam nie wiem, wygląda to niebezpiecznie, ale nie mam chyba wyboru, czym tak w ogóle jest Gildia i kim jesteście? * (Boris)Chłopcze jesteśmy wędkarzami, najlepszymi z wędkarzy. * (Corin)Co łowicie ryby? to takie niebezpieczne? * (Boris)Nieee chodziło mi o to że jesteśmy Błękitnymi Gołębiami. * (Corin)Cooo??? * (Boris)A no tak nie znasz żargonu hehe zapomniałem, chłopcze jesteśmy złodziejami... Tak też wujek Corina zaciągnął go do Gildii złodziei na Wawlarze, Przywódcy z początku nie chcieli przyjąć 11 letniego chłopca na nauki ale z czasem Boris przekonał najważniejszych z nich i tak oto Corin stał jednym z członków Gidii, Smarkiem początkującym pierw pod okiem swojego wuja Borisa "Cichobiega" a następnie po kilku latach praktyki zostając już Wróblem pod okiem swojego nowego przełożonego "Nawigatora", przyjął przydomek nadawany wszystkim w Gildii którzy awansują na Wróbla, "Nieposkromiony" gdyż Corin od zawsze taki był. Corin brał udział w wielu akcjach na przestrzeni lat. Po 9 latach awansował na Gołębia, to w roku 1115 miał mieć swoją pierwszą grubą akcję, razem ze swoją drużyną w której skład wchodzili: * "Nawigator" * "Gładki" * "Wanilla" * "Dziarski" * "Cegła" Jeden ze Słowików, "Bystrooki" dowiedział się że władze miasta trafiły na jakiś bardzo drogocenny skarb, "Bystrooki" dowiedział się że jakaś część tego ma być przekazana Księciu Aleksiejowi Kaczorusowi, potomkowi Małego-Wielkiego Tyrana Jaroslava Kaczorusa, Aleksiej jest ostatnim z jego spadkobierców który przebywa w rodzinnym Zamku na Wawlarze, Książę ma otrzymać dar od rady miasta w ramach wieloletniej waśni pomiędzy radą a monarchią która straciła władzę przez przyłączenie Krakozji do Konfederacji i śmierć Tyrana Kaczorusa. "Bystrooki" dowiedział się że jest to magiczny fant który wpadł władzą w ręce niezbyt legalnie, oraz że jest z za granicy, z dalekich krain, wie również że jest ich więcej niż tylko jeden, zadaniem drużyny jest infiltracja zamku na Wawlarze zidentyfikowanie Aleksieja Kaczorusa oraz kradzież fantu, nie wiadomo jak wygląda dokładnie ale jest magiczny i Książę ma go przy sobie. Do tego zadania została przydzielona drużyna pod przywództwem "Nawigatora". O sześciu brudnych palcach drużyna ma przystąpić do połowu, po skończonej akcji fant ma zostać zaniesiony do Bani prosto do "Asa". Grupa zebrała się nocą przy murach zamku i obmyśliła plan wtargnięcia do środka, okolicę patrolowały 3 nocne świnie i w środku też, liczba ich jest nie znana, dowodzący "Nawigator" obmyślił że "Dziarski" i "Cegła" Zajmą się Świniami na zewnątrz, "Wanilla" i "Nieposkromiony" zajmom się tymi w środku, "Dziarski" włamie się do sali królewskiej i ukradnie fanta, a sam "Nawigator" będzie wszystkim dowodził mobilne się przemieszczając między kompanami. Mimo iż "Nawigator" wiedział że do wykradnięcia fantu najlepiej nadawałby się Corin, lecz nie przepadał za nim za bardzo, zazdrościł mu umiejętności i tego jak szybko awansował w szrankach Gildii. Wybiło sześć brudnych palców i akcja się rozpoczęła, wszystko przebiegało gładko, nocne świnie które patrolowały mury z zewnątrz zostały ściągnięte, reszta finezyjnie wyślizgnęła się do środka, ogłuszając powoli każdą świnię na jaką trafili, kiedy okolica zrobiła się czysta "Gładki" przystąpił do swojej roli zaczął się wspinać po kamiennej ścianie aż na 3 piętro, reszta pilnowała pleców i flanek żeby żadna z dodatkowych świń nie zauważyła "Gładkiego". Wszystko przebiegało jakby to powiedzieć gładko, ale w pewnym momencie będąc już pomiędzy 2 a 3 piętrem "Gładki" stracił chwyt w jednej z rąk i stracił równowagę, spadając Corin i "Nawigator" próbowali dobiec żeby go złapać ale nie zdążyli, "Gładki" uderzył nogami o ziemię łamiąc nogę i skręcając kostkę, robota posrała się w jednej chwili, "Nawigator" postanowił sam się wspinać wiedzą mimo iż nie jest w tym najlepszy, jego rolą jest raczej koordynacja i dowodzenie grupą a nie wspinaczka, ale Corin chwycił go za ramię mówiąc że on to załatwi, nie na takie wysokości się wspinał, "Nawigator" przyjął to z krzywym grymasem na twarzy ale wiedział że to będzie lepszy pomysł, kazał się wspinać Corinowi, ten bez problemu wspiął się na 3 piętro otwarł delikatnie uchylone okno i przedostał się do środka, wewnątrz była słaba widoczność gdyż wszystkie ze świec się już wypaliły, Corin skradając się powoli rozglądał się w każdy zakamarek za fantem, mimo iż nie wiedział czym jest dokładnie ów przedmiot, jedynie tyle że jest magiczny. zakradł się w głąb komnat, w tym momencie jego oczom ukazał się leżący na ziemi Książę, był cały we krwi, na ustach miał żółtą pianę, z oczu również spływała mu krew, niedaleko jego ciała na ziemi leżał kielich z rozlanym winem, wszystko wskazywało na otrucie, tylko kto to zrobił? Corin zaczął przeszukiwać ciało Księcia Aleksieja wyciągnął jego prawą rękę zza bogato zdobionej kamizelki, i jego oczom ukazał się sygnet na palcu wskazującym, srebrny pierścień a w nim zielony kamień który rozprowadzał małą zieloną poświatę dookoła siebie, Corin usłyszał kroki z zewnątrz i rozmowę dwóch osób: (1)Minęło już chyba 10 minut? (2)Tak, sprawdźmy czy już wyzionął ducha. (1)A jak nie? (2)Komendant mówił że maksymalnie 10 minut i człowiek nie może nabrać powietrza wypluwając z siebie juchę. (1)Mam nadzieję, po co im tak w ogóle te głupie kamienie? (1)Jaki był cel w darowaniu ich a teraz w zabijaniu i odbieraniu z powrotem, to nie ma sensu? (2)Nie zadawaj tyle pytań, jesteśmy tylko strażnikami i wykonujemy polecenia Komendanta, nie obchodzi nas co tu się dzieje rozumiesz? (1)T-t-tak jest.. Kroki były wolne, ale coraz głośniejsze, Corin szybko ściągnął pierścień z palca Księcia, i wyszedł za okno, zaczepił hak o parapet i zeszedł szybko po linie na dół, odczepił hak. (Nawigator)I jak masz to? (Corin)Tak, ale musimy się stąd szybko zmywać świnie zaraz znajdą ciało. (Nawigator)Zabiłeś go? (Corin)Nie musiałem, już był martwy... (Nawigator)Jak to? (Corin)Nie mam pojęcia ale śmierdzi mi tu czymś grubszym zawijamy się szybko (Nawigator)Co to za fant tak w ogóle? (Corin)Knykieć z zielonym piwem. Tak też cała drużyna zniknęła w cieniu murów, fant został dostarczony do "Asa", po drodze "Bystrooki" chciał rzucić na niego okiem i obadać ale Corin i "Nawigator" mu odmówili, widać było niezadowolenie z jego strony, ale misja polegała na dostarczeniu fantu do przywódcy, tak też zrobili, "As" rzucił na pierścień okiem, pokazał go "Magikowi" który specjalizował się w magii sztuczkach i magicznych błyskotkach, ale nie był w stanie pojąć natury tego magicznego kamienia, ani tego co potrafi, wiedział jedynie że został on obrobiony oszlifowany i umieszczony w pierścieniu "Bystrooki" chciał aby "As" mu go przekazał w ramach zbadania go, ale ten odmówił ze względu na niewiadome właściwości magiczne. Mijały kolejne lata a Corin zdobywał doświadczenie i rangi w Gildii, wykonywał coraz to trudniejsze zadania ze swoją grupą które wykraczały czasem poza granice Krakozji, pewnego dnia najwyższym rangą z Gildii przypadło bardzo ważne zadanie wysokiej wagi, mięli za zadanie obrabować konwój który przewoził bardzo ważne kosztorysy budynków i wszelakie plany inżynierskie wielu zabudowań, do zadania zostały przydzielone Słowiki na czele z Lisem, jednak coś poszło nie do końca tak jak powinno pójść konwój był bardziej zabezpieczony niż mieli informacje na jego temat, prawdopodobnie wtyki "Bystrookiego" się pomyliły, walka została nawiązana ale nie mieli szans przeciwko tak licznej ochronie i straży, jednak "Asowi" udało się wykraść kilka schematów, niestety wujek Corina, odciągając razem z "Bystrookim" sporą część strażników w las przypłacił to życiem, zbyt duża ilość ran znacznie go osłabiła a nadlatujące bełty z kusz wykończyły, "Bystrookiemu" udało się wymknąć i dołączyć do reszty która powoli się wycofywała, "As" chciał ratować "Cichobiega" który jeszcze żył ostatkiem sił, ale "Bystrooki" powiedział że widział jak dostaje gradem bełtów i pada na ziemię, reszta Słowików przystała na natychmiastowe wycofanie się gdyż mieli w posiadaniu kilka schematów, tak też się stało czwórka złodziei znikła w cieniu, uciekając do Bani. Boris wykrwawił się w błocie i padającym deszczu nad tuzinem strażników którzy go otoczyli. Corin był tym strasznie załamany, obwiniał resztę Słowików o to że nie pomogli jego wujowi, ich bratu tylko uciekli, "Bystrooki" kazał mu się zamknąć i powiedział że na misjach o takiej skali niebezpieczeństwa śmierć to normalna sprawa, oraz że każdemu jest przykro że tak to wszystko się potoczyło, Corin nie był w stanie nic zrobić, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z Bani, po drodze na zlewisku zatrzymał go "As" i przeprosił go za to co się wydarzyło, powiedział że jego wujek Boris "Cichobieg" był jednym z najlepszych jego ludzi jakich miał, oraz że to on powinien tam zginąć a nie Boris, lecz tego nie dało się już cofnąć i zmienić. Corin pogodził się ze wszystkim po jakimś czasie i doszedł do siebie, dalej wykonywał misję na zlecenie Gidii, wszystko było normalnie zadania były proste, nieskomplikowane minęło kilka lat, Gidia potrzebowała nowego Słowika, nowe miejsce zajął "Fozzy" pałający się wszelakiego rodzaju zabawkami, konstruktor z wieloletnim doświadczeniem w Gildii, przybyło też kilka nowych świerzaków. Z roku na rok nic się nie zmieniało żadnej grubej akcji nic a nic, aż w roku 1122, "Bystrooki" wpadł na kolejny trop nowych zielonych trunków, podobno dowiedział się iż w ręce władz miasta dostała się większa ilość tych przedmiotów, dowiedział się że w posiadaniu ich jest burmistrz miasta, Petro, który sprawuje pieczę na miastem kilkadziesiąt lat, strasznie skorumpowany człowiek, ale ma dobre plecy w postaci całej straży której Komendant jest jego najwierniejszym psem, także ma ogromne udziały w radzie i jest tam niekwestionowanym autorytetem, "Bystrooki" dostał informację że fanty znajdują się w ratuszu w sejfie burmistrza, i z stamtąd należy je wykraść, "As" z początku chciał przydzielić nowo formowaną drużynę ale pod namową "Bystrookiego" i reszty Słowików przedzielił drużynę która była już pod pieczą Corina, "Nawigator" przez kilka błędów na misjach jak i niesubordynację został zdegradowany do zastępcy w drużynie, okropnie mu się to nie podobało, ale nie miał wyboru i musiał słuchać Corina który posiadał rangę Kocura tak jak on. Drużyna zebrała się jak zawsze przygotowała, na ich korzyść jeden z panów które wykradli 5 lat temu z konwoju przedstawiał część zabudowań Wawlaru w tym koncepcje ratuszu. kilka godzin przed świtem wyruszyli na akcję, jeszcze przed opuszczeniem Bani Corina zatrzymał "As", powiedział że potrzebuje z nim porozmawiać ale nie tutaj, udali się do starego zbiornika, miejsca którego nikt już nie odwiedzał od dawna. (As)Musiałem z Tobą porozmawiać ale wiesz że ściany mają uszy dlatego przyszliśmy tutaj, można tu bezpiecznie porozmawiać, bez obaw że ktoś będzie nas podsłuchiwał. (Corin)Rozumiem Mistrzu, o co chodzi, czy to coś ważnego? (As)Corinie mam pewne obawy, czuję że większość członków przestaje mi ufać, jestem w stanie to wyczuć znam tych ludzi jak własną kieszeń. (As)Nie chcę aby przez moją głupotę znowu stało się coś złego dlatego też przyprowadziłem cię tutaj, tylko tobie ufam, wiem że jesteś mi prawdziwym bratem i mogę na tobie polegać, tak jak na twoim śp. wuju. (Corin)Rozumiem. (As)Ostatnio niektórzy z członków dziwnie się zachowują, Słowiki negują moje polecenia, oddalili się ode mnie, martwi mnie to. (Corin)Jak mogę ci pomóc mistrzu? (As)Przyprowadziłem cię tutaj aby przekazać ci to. "As" wyciąga zza płaszczu zawiniątko, które odwija i daje Corinowi, jest to pozytywka, pamiątka jego wujka Borisa którą lubił sobie nakręcać i się wtedy uspokajał, odpoczywał lub skupiał. (As)Schowaj to głęboko i nikomu nie pokazuj, mam nadzieję że nie... ehh... że wszystko się ułoży, pamiętaj pilnuj tego, to pamiątka po twoim wuju. (Corin)Tak zrobię Mistrzu. (As)wracamy bo pewnie reszta już kończy się przygotowywać, idź pierwszy ja przyjdę później żeby nie myśleli że wracamy razem. Corin wrócił do Bani, i dołączył do drużyny, chwilę później "As" przyszedł, przemówił do drużyny odnośnie zadania a następnie wrócił do komnaty. Drużyna ruszyła z kanałów, przechodząc przez zlewisko gdzie Corina zatrzymał "Bystrooki" który opierał się przy wyjściu o ścianę, Corin powiedział reszcie żeby ruszali że ich dogoni. "Bystrooki" patrząc się na Corina powiedział: (Bystrooki)Nie schrzańcie tego, pamiętaj że fantów jest kilka w sejfie, powinno być w miarę czysto, inni powinni zająć się świniami. (Corin)Jeżeli tak mówisz to powinno pójść z płaska, oczywiście jeżeli twoje źródła się nie mylą. "Bystrooki" przez chwilę popatrzył się na Corina z pogardą i niechęcią ale szybko wrócił do swojego szyderczego uśmieszku. (Bystrooki)Dobra bo ci drużyna ucieknie, trzymaj się bracie... "Bystrooki" objął Corina i poklepał ręką po plecach. Corin ruszył za drużyną, na powierzchni dogonił resztę i ruszyli w stronę ratusza, szybko zinfiltrowali okolicę, co dziwne straży nie było na zewnątrz żadnych patroli ani kukułek, oprócz śpiącego strażnika przy drzwiach. Corin zwrócił się do reszty i przydzielił im zadania, oraz w miejsca w które mają się udać, sprawdził jeszcze czy ma przy sobie pozytywkę, która była na miejscu, ale zauważył że brakuje mu jednego z sztyletów, prawdopodobnie go zapomniał wsiąść z Bani. Powinno pójść jak po maśle, 4 osoby z drużyny schowały się dookoła ratusza i tam wypatrywały czy nie pojawią się w tym czasie jakieś nocne patrole, Corin razem z "Nawigatorem" i "Dziarskim" udali się na tyły ratuszu gdzie wystawał balkon wprost do pokoju burmistrza, Corin zarzucił liznę hakiem, a pozostała dwójka ubezpieczała tyły, szum płynącego nieopodal strumienia zagłuszał kroki, Corin wspiął się na balkon, łomem lekko wyważył drzwiczki balkonu i wślizgnął się do środka, sprawdzając powoli pomieszczenie przypomniał sobie że jest tu bardzo podobna atmosfera którą skądś pamięta, ale nie wie dokładnie skąd, w środku paliło się bardzo słabe światło ze świec, które powoli się wypalały, Corin udał się do kominka i według schematu za obrazem który na nim jest powinna być ukryta wnęka, ściągnął obraz prezentujący panoramę Wawlaru i lekko oparł go o ścianę, jego oczom ukazał się krasnoludzki sejf, z dziwnego rodzaju zamkiem, Corin użył dwóch wytrychów do otwarcia go po kilku próbach, się udało, Corin uchylił ciężkie drzwiczki sejfu, zielony blask który się ukazał ze wnętrza oślepił jego oczy, po chwili przyzwyczajenia źrenic ujrzał zielone piwo, kryształy które mieniły się zielonym kolorem takie same jak ten który był na sygnecie Księcia, te były w formie surowej jeszcze nie obrobione, a jeden z nich był umieszczony w złotym kluczu, Corin powoli wyciągnął rękę aby chwycić magiczne szmaragdy, ale w tym momencie usłyszał krzyk zza drzwi: Teraz!!! W ułamku sekundy do pokoju wparował zastęp straży miejskiej, uzbrojony po zęby, a na jego czele stał Komendant, tuż za szeregiem straży widać było także burmistrza. Strzelać w tego złodzieja!!! Strażnicy mieli od razu naładowane kuszę, Corin jak najszybciej ruszył w stronę balkonu zostawiając szmaragdy, strażnicy nie czekali wystrzelili dziesiątki bełtów które poleciały w jego stronę, mimo iż Corin umiejętnie wykonał sus do tyłu dwa bełty go trafiły, jeden w ramię drugi w udo, Corin ostatkiem sił wyskoczył przez okno wpadając do rzeki która niedaleko przepływała będąc w wodzie zauważył że nikt z towarzyszy na niego nie czeka a lina jest odcięta, został tylko hak na balkonie, kilku strażników wybiegło na balkon i oddało kilka strzałów w Corina, ten nurkując dostał trzecim bełtem w bok, chwilę się szarpał pod wodą która znosiła go coraz dalej odwrócił się do góry z myślą o wypłynięciu na powierzchnię, ale z bólu stracił przytomność. Corin miał dziwne sny będąc nieprzytomnym, śnił o swojej rodzinie, rankiem wybudził się leząc na sianie w pryczy, opatrzony i suchy, nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje, chwile później do chatki wszedł stary rybak który wytłumaczył mu że go wyłowił i opatrzył, Corin podziękował mu, rybak powiedział że miał dużo szczęścia i dryfował na plecach z prądem rzeki oraz że stracił bardzo dużo krwi, normalny człowiek już dawno by się wykrwawił, rybak powiedział mu że musi uważać i odpoczywać, Corin powiedział że nie ma czasu, prawdopodobnie ktoś go wrobił, stary rybak dał mu strawy Corin podziękował, dał mu kilka monet które miał bezpiecznie schorowane i ruszył w drogę, znajdował się w malutkiej wiosce rybackiej, kilka chatek i pomost przy rzece, ubrał cały rynsztunek i ruszył dalej, po drodze zaczepiło go małe dziecko, które poprosiło go o coś do jedzenia, dał mu resztkę ryby, którą jadł, ale dziecko zamiast wsiąść rybę zwędziło mu pozytywkę z kieszeni i zaczęło uciekać, Corin obolały ruszył za małym złodziejem, ciężko było mu go dogonić ale w pewnym momencie dziecko wspięło się na drzewo, Corin je dogonił i kazał oddać pozytywkę którą mu ukradło, dziecko się tylko z niego śmiało i gwizdało siedząc na konarze, Corin nie był w stanie wspiąć się przez rany które odniósł, powiedział że jeżeli mu tego nie odda złoi mu skórę, dziecko chwile się śmiejąc odpowiedziało że tamten pan powiedział że da mi co zechcę jeżeli mu to przyniosę, Corin rozglądnął się dookoła i zapytał, jaki pan? Dziecko na to odpowiedziało że zaraz tu przyjdzie, Corin poirytowany próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku ale dziecko nie słuchało, w pewnym momencie chłopiec, chwycił pozytywkę i ją nakręcił, pozytywka przez chwilę grała muzyczkę, ale po chwili się zacięła fałszując przy tym bardzo, Corin z myślą o tym że właśnie ten cholerny dzieciak zepsuł pamiątkę po jego wujku wpadł w furię, wyciągnął sztylet z kieszeni i cisnął ni w stronę dziecka odruchowo, niefortunnie sztylet trafił idealnie w środek klatki piersiowej dzieciaka, który spadł bezwiednie z gałęzi na ziemie, i zmarł na miejscu, Corin w furii rzucił się na pozytywkę żeby ją odzyskać, po czy popatrzył na dzieciaka i zdał sobie sprawę z tego co uczynił, schował pozytywkę do kieszeni, i złapał się za głowę, nie mógł opanować stresu który w niego uderzył, w tym momencie usłyszał głos za sobą: (Nawigator)No pięknie nie dość że zabójca Mistrza to jeszcze dzieciobójca, przyszedł na ciebie czas zdrajco... (Corin)O czym, jakiego Mistrza? (Nawigator)Nie udawaj nie jestem głupi, znaleźliśmy "Asa" martwego w swojej komnacie, miał wbity w plecy twój sztylet, morderco zdrajco!!! (Corin)O czym ty bredzisz? nie zabiłem Mistrza! (Nawigator)A teraz zabiłeś to bezbronne dziecko? Jesteś żałosny, nigdy cię nie lubiłem, przez ciebie zostałem zdegradowany, to dla mnie przyjemność że cię wykończę, nawet nie próbuj nic kombinować, "Bystrooki" wysłał kilku członków aby cię odszukali i zabili, powiedz jak to jest być ściganym przez członków własnej drużyny? (Corin)Skurwysyny wrobiliście mnie, to ty nasłałeś to dziecko na mnie wmawiając mu jakieś pierdoły... (Nawigator)Ha ha może, ale to już przeszłość, teraz liczy się tylko zarżnięcie ciebie jak świniaka, a z tego co widzę to nie będzie trudne bo ledwo stoisz, Mistrz "Bystrooki" za to da mi awans może zostanę Słowikiem, w końcu zwolniło się miejsce gdy został nowym Lisem. (Corin)A więc to tak, "As" wiedział że ten skurwiel, to nie ja jestem zdrajcą, tylko wy! (Nawigator)Zamknij pysk psie, a teraz oddaj mi ten pierścień ze szmaragdem który ukradłeś z Bani. (Corin)Co?! (Nawigator)Szkoda czasu zdychaj. "Nawigator" wyciągnął miecz z pochwy i rzucił się na Corina, który z trudnością skontrował cios i chwycił go razem upadli i zaczęli się szarpać ale Corin nie miał siły dostał kilka uderzeń i opadł z siły, "Nawigator" stanął nad nim z mieczem i krzyknął: (Nawigator) Giń śmieciu. w tym momencie zatrzymał swój atak a jego mięśnie rozluźniły się, upuścił miecz, a Corin szybko zareagował i wbił mu sztylet prosto spód żuchwy, zabijając go na miejscu, "Nawigator" upadł na ziemię, a za jego plecami stał stary rybak który uratował Corina, trzymał w rękach widły wbite w plecy "Nawigatora", Powiedział do Corina że musi uciekać stąd żeby nie ściągnąć innych na tą małą wioskę, Corin się zgodził, stary rybak powiedział mu że musi uciekać do Brugii na północ tam będzie bezpieczniejszy, po przejściu granicy, starzec dał mu swojego konia na którym i tak już nie jeździł, Corin ruszył na północ do Brugii, droga była długa minęło kilka dni zanim dotarł do granicy, zostawił konia niedaleko strażnicy i oddalił się wzdłuż granicy aby zniknąć z pola widzenia, następnie przekroczył niepostrzeżenie granicę, dostając się na skisłe bagno, z tamtą nie mając mapy ani nie znając ternu błąkał się bardzo długo, aż udało mu się wyjść z bagna, idąc cały czas zachodnią linią brzegową półwyspu po spotkaniu kupców i podróżników wypytał ich o najbliższą osadę, Corin usłyszał że najbliższe miasto to Szczurów na wschód, ale on wolał omijać na razie duże zabudowania, bliżej niż Szczurów była mała leśna wioska Świszczypały na północnym-wschodzie, Corin postanowił się tam udać gdyż podróż zajęła mu wiele tygodni i bardzo go wyczerpała, tak też doszedł do niewielkiej woski Świszczypały i tam zatrzymał się na jakiś czas aby rany się zagoiły i mógł dojść do siebie, wynajmując pokój w lokalnej karczmie położył się spać na łóżku, leżał tak chwilę po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni pozytywkę, nakręcił jak, chwilkę grała lekko się zacinając i fałszując po czym się zatrzymywała i nie mogła dalej ruszyć, tak jakby coś ją zatrzymywało, Corin postanowił ją otworzyć ze względu gdyż w środku mogło dojść do jej uszkodzenia, delikatnie ją otwierając zauważył że w środku w mechanizmie znajduje się srebrny pierścień, z zielonym mieniącym się kamieniem, ten który ukradł 7 lat temu martwemu Księciu, prawdopodobnie "As" ukrył go w środku, tylko z jakiego powodu? Corin zastanawiając się chwile zasnął z myślą o tym że jutro w karczmie ma być jakieś zebranie ma zlecenie na puszczyka spuszczyka grasującego w okolicy, a resztę historii już znacie... "Szczęściarz'' odmówił, a "Bystrooki" się zgodził, po zaproponowaniu mu szmaragdowego magicznego breloku, w ramach swojej lojalność burmistrz kazał zabić mu związanego ledwo żyjącego "Szczęściarza", "Bystrooki" zrobił to bez wahania. Od tego momentu knuł i krzyżował szyki w Gildii próbując dostać się na sam szczyt, władze zgodziły się na to iż jak on przejmie władzę w Gildii to dadzą mu wolną rękę, a straż nie będzie zwracała na nią uwagi. Burmistrz Petro także wręczył Księciu Aleksiejowi Kaczorusowi sygnet z szmaragdem, tylko po to aby pogrzebać wieloletnią waśń i się do niego zbliżyć. Burmistrz nakazał Komendantowi otrucie Księcia i odebranie artefaktu, a "Bystrookiemu" kazał zorganizować akcję tak aby wglądało to na robotę Gildii. Napad na konwój wiozący ważne kosztorysy, też został ukartowany przez władze i "Bystrookiego", tego dnia miał zginąć "As" ale nie powiodło się im to. Śmierć tego dnia poniósł Boris "Cichobieg" który był przeszkodą na drodze "Bystrookiego", nigdy mu nie ufał, lecz "Bystrooki" podczas napadu podstępnie zaciągnął go w las a tam zostali otoczeni przez straż, po czym "Bystrooki" wbił Borisowi w łydkę i plecy sztylet a następnie rozkazał straży go naszpikować bełtami. "Bystrooki" próbował przez długi czas odzyskać sygnet dla siebie ale mu się to nie udało, "As" dobrze wiedział że pierścień ma nieznane magiczne właściwości i może być niebezpieczny dla tego kto go dzierży. Artefaktów było 5 sygnet który posiada aktualnie Corin, Brelok "Bystrookiego", klucz do miasta burmistrza, amulet Komendanta, oraz szmaragdowa karafka w kształcie jaja której położenie nie jest znane(w karafce znajduje się jajo szmaragdowego smoka!). W dniu napadu na ratusz "Bystrooki" i burmistrz z Komendantem wszystko ukartowali, zadanie było znalezienie kozła ofiarnego, kogoś kto najbardziej przeszkadzałby w Gildii kiedy "Bystrooki" zostałby przywódcą, oraz osobę na którą można było by zrzucić, morderstwo Księcia i "Asa". Corin stał się celem. "Bystrooki" rozmawiając z Corinem przed napadem, obejmując go i klepiąc po plecach drugą ręką ukradł mu sztylet a następnie, zabił nim "Asa" którego podczas rozmowy, miłymi słówkami zmylił i sztyletował od tyłu "Bystrooki" miał w Gildii kilku wiernych ludzi, takich jak "Rzeźnik", "Kosa", "Klejnot", "Gładki" resztę oszukał i przekonał do tego że Corin jest zdrajcą. "Bystrooki" ma szaloną obsesję na punkcie szmaragdowych artefaktów, chce je wszystkie dla siebie, dlatego tak na prawdę tylko udaje że pracuje dla burmistrza i Komendanta, kiedy przyjdzie czas odbierze im ich skarby, a nawet zabije jeżeli ich nie oddadzą. Kilka osób w Gildii skrywa to iż nie wierzy że Corin tego dokonał są to "Wanilla", "Cegła", "Myszka", a "Dziarski" jest do tego niepewny.